Burned
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: Crash works at a gym owned by his criminal brother Crunch. When Crash's purple dragon friend sets him up with a girl named Coco Crash finds true love. However, Crunch finds out the truth about Coco on a night where blood is split and not all will live till morning.


Burned

Disclaimer, I do not own Crash Bandicoot or any of the other characters in this story they belong to their rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following story contains graphic sexual content/ incest, very strong language and other adult content, anyone under the age of 18 should not read this.

Crash worked at a gym, he enjoyed his job, but was very lonely. He had his friend Spyro and his brother Crunch, but he wanted a girlfriend. Crash had only had one girlfriend in his life, she had never slept with him, but she had slept with their science teacher for better grades. When Crash had found out about this, he lost his cool and attacked him. Crash had then been kicked out of college and had ended up getting a job at the gym his elder brother owned.

Crash should have graduated today; instead he was colleting towels and helping people bench. Crash was a natural athlete and had a perfect muscular body. He wanted to become a cop, but since his brother Crunch was hardcore criminal, he decided that was a bad idea.

Anyway the gym was closing for the day and Crash was cleaning up. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door; Crash sighed to himself and said, "I'm coming."

Crash unlocked the gym door and opened it. He then laid eyes opened the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She was only a year or two younger than him and she was gorgeous beyond words.

Crash almost found himself tongue tied, but quickly found his voice and said, "We're closed for the night, but if you want I can sign you up for a member ship now."

"I'm not here for a member ship or even to work out now, I'm here for you Crash."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Our purple friend set us up on a date."

Crash instantly knew that this girl was talking about Spyro. Crash put his hands on his hips and said, "So you must be one of girls in Spyro's dance class?"

"Yeah, he's the best one there. Oh wait silly me I forget to introduce myself, my name's Coco, but you can call me Co if you want."

Coco offered her hand to Crash and gladly took her hand, shook it and replied, "It's great to meet you Coco, Spyro didn't tell me about tonight, I guess it slipped his mind. Do you want to go on a date now?"

"That's why I'm here."

"Where do you want to go?"

Coco playfully wrapped her arms around Crash's nice strong right arm and replied, "Let's go where ever our feet take us."

Six hours later Crash came home to the apartment he shared with Spyro and his brother Crunch. Crunch and Spyro were about to shot up some heroin together, they stopped what they were doing when they saw Crash who had an enormous smile on his face. It had been a long time since Crunch had seen his little brother so happy; Crunch smirked to himself and replied, "Someone seems to be in a good mood tonight."

Crash joyfully replied, "Guys I'm in love."

"It was just a first date Romeo."

"I know bro, but me and this girl we just clicked I mean I've just met her, but I feel like I've known her my whole life, it's like were soul mates or something. We're going out for lunch tomorrow and I can't wait!"

"Will I hope you have a great second date little brother, do you want to try some pure heroin with us?"

"I don't do drugs Crunch and you shouldn't either. I mean you can't be a good drug dealer if you keep using your own protect."

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want, like mom and dad did."

"And look what happened to them."

"They died high and happy, which is how they should all go."

"They sold our baby sister to gypsies to feed their crack addiction."

"Why are even talking about her?"

"Coco reminded of her."

"Whatever man, maybe I'll make some calls and find out where she's chilling. But if you ask me I think she's better off without knuckle heads like us."

"I just want to know if she's okay and happy with her life, anyway I'm going to bed."

Crash went to bed while Crunch and Spyro prepared to get high as fuck together; before they did that though Crunch said, "Yo Spyro my man, before we shoot up together I have to know, do you have AIDS?"

Spyro burst into tears and replied, "You are so fucking hurtful Crunch, just because I'm gay you automatically think I have fucking AIDS, well for your fucking information I don't."

"Chill man chill, I'm just being careful. You have to be when you're sharing needles with somebody."

"True man, true; also you're not going to tell your brother I'm gay right? If you do he won't let me shower with him at the gym anymore?"

"First of all my brother has to be dumb as a bag of rocks to not see that you're the gayest dragon ever."

"You won't tell him will you?"

Also as long as you don't try to do weird things to him your secret safe with me; now let's get high!"

Crunch and Spyro got high together and were out of it for two days. Crash on the other hand had a highly enjoyable date with Coco and he was the happiest he had ever been. Coco felt the same way to, all the guys she had known growing up had been perverts. Who only wanted her for her magnificent body. Since they were perverts she had given them all a nice hard kick in the balls!

Crash loved her though and Coco loved him. She didn't know why, but she felt incredible happy and safe when she was with him. After being together for 95 days, Crash and Coco went to see a movie one night. It was a fairly cold late summer night; Crash was wearing black sweat pants and a brown jacket. While Coco was wearing blue jeans and a blue sweat shirt; when they were walking back home from the movie theater they past by an ally way.

Crash and Coco decided to have some fun making out time. So they went over the alleyway and Coco gently pressed Crash against the alleyway wall as they made out passionately. While they were making out Coco felt a hand on her rear end. She broke her kiss with Crash and said, "That isn't your hand isn't it Crash?"

"No it isn't."

Crash and Coco then both spun around and saw Coco's perverted boss Dr. Cortex who had been stalking and sending disturbing letters to her for weeks now. Coco shirked and slapped Dr. Cortex across his face. Dr. Cortex screamed in rage and drew a gun from his lab coat and said, "I'm going to shot your boyfriend in his dick for that you fucking bitch!"

"Don't hurt Crash, please I'm sorry I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him"

"If you don't want me to kill your boyfriend, start undressing."

The moment Dr. Cortex order Coco to undress Crash snapped. He wasn't going to let his pervert humiliate the woman he loved, even if he had a gun. Crash tackled Dr. Cortex to the ground; Dr. Cortex managed to get one shot off. But Crash dodged the bullet, which harmlessly hit the wall behind him. Crash and Dr. Cortex struggled for the gun like striving dogs struggle for a piece of meat. Crash managed to kick the gun into a storm drain, so now he and Dr. Cortex were left to fight each other with just their bare hands.

While Dr. Cortex was certainty no wimp, he stood no chance against Crash. Crash easily overpowered Dr. Cortex and soon had him pinned to the ground completely helpless. Crash wrapped his left hand around Dr. Cortex's neck and punched his face with his right hand. Crash punched Dr. Cortex again and again and again. He punched Dr. Cortex until his knuckles bled and Dr. Cortex had blood pouring out of his shattered nose and mouth, even his eyes had blood leaking out of them

As soon as Crash realized what he had done he stood up and said, "What the fuck have I done, I killed him!"

Coco bent down and checked Dr. Cortex's heart beat and said, "No you didn't Crash he's still alive. But he needs to get to a hospital fast."

"But what if tells the people at the hospital that we assaulted him, he's the most respected doctor in the city and with all his money and powerful friends he could put us in jail."

"Your right, what do you think we should do?"

Crash whipped his cell phone out of his left pocket and said, "I'll call my brother, he kind of has experience with this kind of thing."

"What if he makes things worse?"

"He won't, or at least I hope he doesn't."

Crunch quickly arrived at the ally way after his brother called him. He brought a big blue tarp with him. He had Coco and Crash wrapped the barely alive Dr. Cortex in the tarp and then he drove them all over deep into the woods where Spyro was waiting for them.

Coco and Crash carried Dr. Cortex out into the woods and then Crunch said, "Is he still alive?"

Coco and Crash nodded and then Crunch grabbed Dr. Cortex by his head and slit his throat. Blood gushed out of Dr. Cortex's neck as he closed his eyes and lived no more. Crunch turned to Spyro and said, "Burn him."

Spyro nodded and breathed his mighty dragon fire onto Dr. Cortex' dead corpse and burned him to ashes. Coco couldn't bear to watch and she pressed her face against Crash's chest while he hugged her. When there was nothing left of Dr. Cortex and the fires faded Crunch said, "Next time you ask me to help you with a problem little brother, I hope there's some money and drugs involved. Now if you guys can please excuse me, I'm going to find a nice place to get wasted."

Spyro said, "I got fly and do some things, catch you wingless guys later."

Crunch drove away, while Spyro flew away leaving Cash and Coco all alone. Cash and Coco were silent for awhile, then Coco broke the silence and said, "Your brother didn't even give us a ride back."

"Sorry about that, the gym's chest a ten minute away from here so it's not that bad."

"Crash I don't know a nice way to say it so I'll just say it; your brother is fucking drugged up psychopathic murdering monster."

"He's not…oh who I'm I kidding? He really is that bad. Still he's my brother."

Coco gave Crash a loving hug and said, "Still you're not like Crunch; you have a bit of a temper but you never do drugs or commit crime. When I'm with you I feel safe, but if you stay with him you'll end up in jail or dead."

"I guess your right Coco."

"I think we should leave the city soon, this place is just horrible and tonight just showed me how dangerous and heartless it truly is."

"Where would we go?"

Coco held Crash's right, gave him a quick peck on the check and replied, "It doesn't matter as long as we're together."

"Wait if we leave the city together, can we move into together?"

"So you're asking me to move in with you Crash, that's very forward of you. But still I would love for us to live together."

"Great then I guess we should live the city soon and just hope for the best."

"Yep."

Crash and Coco walked to the gym and decided to work out together in order to clear the horrors of this night out of their minds. Crash and Coco had a nice workout that did manage to calm them down after the madness they had just seen.

While they were taking a break from working out, Crash and Coco kissed lovingly and Crash said, "Coco I love you."

Coco smiled and replied, "I love you to Crash."

"So do you want keep working out or should we hit the showers and go home?"

A naught grin appeared on Coco's face as she said, "You know Spyro told me something very interesting about your work out routine yesterday."

"What did he say?"

"He says when no one's at the gym you work out in the nude."

"Well it was his idea that I do that, he said that it would make me sweat less and work out longer."

"Does Spyro watch you work out naked?"

"Yeah and we shower at the gym together all the time to. Sometimes we shower together at our apartment to save money."

"You do know Spyro is gay right Crash?"

"Yeah he's the happiest dragon ever."

Coco could see that her boyfriend was oblivious to Spyro's homosexuality and at that moment she envy Spyro with the fury of a thousand suns. Spyro had seen her boyfriend naked all the time and lusted over his body! Coco decided it was time to fix that. She took her shirt off instantly showing off her nice belly and big breasts that were covered by her gray bra.

Crash blushed said, "What are you doing Coco?"

Coco gave Crash a kiss on the nose and she pulled his shirt off exposing his extremely strong arms, muscular chest and six pack abs. Coco said, "Well I think it would be fun if we both worked out naked together, besides if we're going to live together we shouldn't be afraid of looking at each other's naked bodies."

"Okay then, let's get undressed."

Coco and Crash then slipped their pants off and tossed them aside. Now they stood before each other with only their underwear on. Crash saw that Coco was wearing gray panties while Coco saw that Crash had white boxers with purple dragons on them.

Coco crossed her arms under her voluptuous bra covered breasts while saying, "Did Spyro buy those for you?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess, listen Crash after were done working here your staying at my place until me move, okay."

"Sure"

Coco reached behind her back and went to work on her bra and said, "Damn why did the buckle have to get stuck at a time like this, hey Crash can you help me unbuckle my bra?"

Coco turned around as Crash attempted to unbuckle her bra with shaking hands. It took Crash awhile, but he managed to unbuckle his girlfriend's bra and it fell to the ground leaving her back bare and her breasts free. Coco put her thumbs underneath her panties and slid them down to her feet and stepped out of them. Now she stood before her boyfriend butt naked and Crash found his gaze fixed on her big round rump.

Coco put her hands on her hips and said, "I'm not turning around Crash until you take your boxers off."

Crash blushed, turned around pulled his boxers off and tossed them aside. He now stood as naked as his girlfriend. Coco turned around and gave Crash's back and butt a quick rub. Crash instantly spun around. Crash and Coco blushed harder than they ever had in their lives as they looked at each other's most private parts. Coco saw that Crash had two perfectly round balls, orange pubic fur an erect member with a round and perfectly shaped penis head.

As for Crash the sight of Coco's naked front side was so beautiful and erotic he feared for a split second he would cum! Coco's breasts were big, perfectly round and had light pink nipples. Her vagina had orange pubic fur, but Crash could see the slit spreading her folds.

Crash and Coco were so aroused by each other's nudity that they couldn't speak. So they kissed instead. Their first nude kiss was more enjoyable and arousing than any kiss they had shard while clothed. As their kiss deepened Coco wrapped her right hand around the head of Crash's erection. Crash gasped in pleasure and gave Coco's amazing ass and breasts a good squeeze. Crash squeezed Coco's breasts and butt for awhile while she rubbed the head of his penis.

Crash and Coco were feeling a pleasure build within them. Crash gave Coco's breasts two more squeezes as she rubbed her thumb against the tip of his penis. Coco and Crash then ended their kiss so they could breathe. After taking in some nice deep breaths of air Crash said, "Coco I…"

Coco felt Crash's penis stiffen as she wrapped her round hard around his steel hard member and said, "I think this will be the rest of our workout for tonight, start thrusting your hips my love and imagine that you're inside me."

Crash nodded and started thrusting his hips while imagining that his penis was buried inside of Coco's warm tight vagina. With every thrust the pleasure in his member grew stronger and stronger. After some white drops of pre cum shot out of his member, Crash made his hands into fists, thrust his hips two more times and came! Crash screamed in joy as he shot loud of white sticky cum out of his dick! He felt a few seconds of utter bliss as he came, but all to soon it was over.

Coco kissed Crash lovingly as he rubbed her breasts together and gave her butt a few nice quick pats. Coco put her hands on Crash's chest and said, "Lay down."

Crash laid down on the nice soft blue gym mats, his erect blood filled cock was throbbing in anticipation for what would happen next. Coco opened her legs all the way and showed Crash her round pink vagina opening. Then Coco started rubbing her pussy along Crash's strong right leg, Crash couldn't believe his girlfriend was using his leg to masturbate, it was amazing!

Coco rubbed her overflowing pussy against Crash's knee as she her vagina start to tingle. Soon Coco couldn't bare it anymore and she shouted, "Crash I'm going to cum!"

Coco's vagina walls slammed together as she had her first orgasm! She screamed in pleasure as a feeling of epic bliss followed throughout her whole body. When her orgasm ended Coco kissed Crash lovingly and deeply. Crash's dick was now rock hard and Coco's cunt was still overflowing, they needed to cum again right now!

Crash and Coco started rubbing their genitals together, Crash's cock was soon covered in Coco's love juices while some of his sperm coated the outside of her vagina. Sometimes the tip of Crash's member would be inside of Coco's love hole, but he didn't thrust it in because he knew it wasn't time yet. Coco and Crash could feel the pleasure returning even greater this time, Crash squeezed Coco's while she pressed her breasts against his chest then they came again.

Crash' warm white cum shot out of his penis and covered Coco's vagina, while her walls slammed together and she covered Crash's dick and balls in her cum. Crash and Coco screamed again in pleasure and it was amazing, the pleasure they felt was so great it made their toes tingle. When their orgasms ended Crash and Coco shared a deep and loving kiss.

While they were kissing Crash realized that the entire tip of his penis was inside of Coco. Coco started to descend on Crash's member and soon his member was buried deep within her warmth. Crash put his hands on Coco's rear and gave it a nice squeeze, Coco thrust all the way down onto Crash's penis and broke her hymen. Two tears of pain left her eyes and Crash kissed Coco's tears away and gave her a loving kiss while squeezing her breasts. Soon the pain Coco was feeling faded away and she became thrusting down on Crash's erection with everything she had. The pleasure was building and building, Coco just had to thrust down on Crash's penis ten times before they came a third glorious time!

Coco's vagina walls softly hugged Crash's penis while he shot all his cum into her womb. The pleasure they felt was so great that they couldn't even see straight. When Crash and Coco were done coming, they laid down still joined as one. Crash and Coco cuddle for awhile, then Crash suddenly realized that they hadn't used any protection. Coco told him though that it was fine, since she was unable to have children. That made her sad, but Crash told her that they could adopt.

Coco smiled gave Crash a loving kiss, and then they feel asleep together. Now while they had been making love at the gym Crunch had been at a bar getting wasted. Suddenly he got a phone call from the private investigator he had hired to find sister.

As soon as Crunch heard his sister's name, he crushed his cell phone and screamed, "THIS CAN'T BE TURE, COCO'S MY SISTER, WHAT THE FUCK MAN, WHAT THE FUCK! I GOT FIND HER AND CRASH TELL THEM THE TRUTH BEFORE THEY FUCK EACHOTHER!"

Crunch ran back to his apartment thinking Crash and Coco were there. Instead he found Spyro at his computer; Spyro had set up hidden cameras in the gym so he could watch Crash work out naked even when he wasn't there. Tonight though Spyro and watching Crash and Coco make love, while thrusting his tail up his anus in a form of gay masturbation; Crunch ran over to the computer screen and watched in horror as Coco started thrusting down on Crash's penis. Tears poured down Crunch's eyes as Spyro stroked his big purple penis. When Crash and Coco hit their climax together Spyro hit his and his penis shook as he shot his dragon cum all over Crunch and the computer. Crunch fell down on the ground weeping and curled into a ball, while Spyro took his tail out of his asshole and said, "That was fucking epic, oh Crunch sorry I came on you man I just caught in the moment. Also I went to the doctors today and it turns out I do have AIDS. You probably do to, so I was thinking we should go join a support or something."

Crunch got up from the floor, his eyes red and seething with rage. Spyro felt a shiver of cold naked fear run down his spine as he said, "Crunch I don't like the way you're looking at me, you kind of freaking me out."

The next day Crash and Coco left the country and moved to an island and opened their own fitness center. After five more years of dating they got married and adopted a son. Crunch was arrested for the murder of a rival drug dealer and sentence to life in prison; he died 15 years later from AIDS taking the shocking truth of Crash and Coco's relationship with him. Nobody knows for certain what happened to Spyro. But when Crunch was arrested, he was wearing purple skinned pants and a purple skin coat; he also had a necklace around his neck, made of dragon horns. 

The End


End file.
